Onigo: A NarakuKikyou fic
by Yumi145
Summary: Naraku has to control his feelings for Kikyou before they hinder his plots against Inuyasha. But he has to act fast before things get too out of hand...or have they already? BTW...Chapter 2 is up! Yay!
1. Default Chapter

Onigo: A Naraku/Kikyo fic  
Told by Naraku's POV  
Ch.1 The Reason for a New Creation "Kikyo must die." I avowed, my lips subconsciously forming a most undesirable scowl.  
  
I looked down at my reflection beneath me. A beautiful face...with a terrible soul behind it. 'Well...I thought...several souls.' Running a nail across my cheek, I smiled for a moment and then realized something. All this, this body, this power...everything I did for her. When I had made that decision, I didn't quite know whether I loved her, or just wanted one night with the miko. But as I am now this monstrosity in my new body, my feelings for...anyone are no longer capable of forming. Or at least...that's what I thought. I glance over at Kagura, sitting silently on her knees awaiting my next demand. Her scowl tells me that, as usual, she's angry as hell. Usually that amuses me. But not tonight. Sitting back against the smooth trunk of the large tree I was resting under, I remembered the event...  
  
I smiled as I heard his swift footsteps. Inuyasha was on his way; most likely traveling with his lackeys as well. As usual I was prepared to show off my power and flee. But I wasn't in the best of moods either. Being hannyou required me to sleep a lot more than any demon and I was tired. Going 4 days without any was taking its toll on me and this made me long for the Shikon jewel even more. Suddenly, a harsh voice caught my ears.  
  
"Naraku!!!"  
  
Impertinent pup.  
  
"Ah...Inuyasha...nice to see you." I said with a smile.  
  
"Shut up you bastard! Time to die! Tetsusaiga!!!!" Inuyasha cried out, ripping his sword from its sheath.  
  
The battle worked just as I knew it would. He would slash at me blindly, and the others would panic. It was perfect. Until...  
  
An arrow whizzed through the air and lodged itself in my chest. I gasped out in pain. This was a purified arrow...  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
No...not now. Not her.  
  
I grimaced as I saw Kikyo's form emerge from the forest. Had Inuyasha called her here? Were they all trying to fight me? Fair enough. I'll hold back a little and let them believe they're winning for a bit. But what brought Kikyo here?  
  
"...Kikyo?" Inuyasha stammered at seeing his love. He ran towards her, his arms open wide.  
  
"Inuyasha...stay back. Please..." Kikyo pleaded, holding her hand out to stop him.  
  
I was curious. I knew she loved him and she knew I was aware of this as well. So she wouldn't be trying to hide things from me. Something was amiss and I was intent to know what it was.  
  
"Inuyasha I will meet with you later. My business is with Naraku."  
  
Hmm...this would be amusing.  
  
"Alright. If you wish we can leave this place. I would rather not try and fight with the hannyou and speak with you at the same time. It gets tiring." I mused with a hint of a smile.  
  
She nodded and I enshrouded us both in black mist. I watched as she gave a wistful stare at Inuyasha before we completely disappeared into a world of mist. My heart beat slightly inclined. I had decided to chance a meeting with her in the flesh. It would be...interesting to see if she tried to kill me.  
  
"So...what is your request?" I asked impatiently.  
  
Kikyo glanced away from me.  
  
"I am... somewhat bothered over something my sister Kaede has expressed to me." she said, her voice filled with sadness as always.  
  
"Oh?" I started.  
  
"I wanted to know if it was true that when you gained your new body...that you lost all your emotions. I would like that very much for myself."  
  
My eyes widened. This didn't seem like Kikyo.  
  
"Yes I did lose all emotion. And why would this appeal to you?" I asked.  
  
She sighed sadly. "Because...of Inuyasha. I don't want to feel anything for him anymore. So I would like to take your shards in order to do this. And I will be able to, now that I have you cornered."  
  
I smiled and let out a chuckle. She couldn't kill me. I knew that. Suddenly she reached a hand into her gi and pulled out a small dagger. I curiously wondered what she was up to. Tilting my head to one side I watched in shock as she raised the dagger about a foot away...from her own stomach. Suddenly a scene flashed across my mind...  
  
"No...I don't want to impose a burden on you Kikyo, or you either Kaede. But I am thankful for your help. I just wish I could do something." I muttered with a sneer.  
  
Only I knew what I really wanted to do...  
  
Well, now that I think back on it, I think she knew. But she put up with me anyways.  
  
"Here you are; some cold water."  
  
Her enchanting voice was all it took for me to smile. I pictured her vividly in my mind as my eyes closed. Pretending to have fallen asleep for a second, I heard her call out to me gently.  
  
"Onigumo. Onigumo?"  
  
I couldn't help but imagine her calling out to me...for other reasons...  
  
Back then, I was bordering on insanity and that tempting body of hers made my situation worse. But she was always so kind to me, regardless of my sick fantasies about us.  
  
If Kikyo let herself die...  
  
Without even knowing, my hand reached out to her and grabbed the knife, the steel blade pressing hard into my bare palm. I knew it wouldn't cut me; the edge was too dull. Wait a minute...too dull to cut through my hand...  
  
It would have been too dull for Kikyo to use for suicide.  
  
"So I see. Kaede was wrong. Your emotions do interfere with your plans." and with that, she walked away, through my barrier of mist.  
  
For a few seconds I was too dumbfounded to do anything. What had happened? Why had I tried to save Kikyo? Slithering away from the site, I trudged on through the forest, thinking hard on everything that had happened. This emotion I felt for Kikyo had to be eliminated. I would kill Kikyo, and the only way to do that was to completely destroy any feelings for her.  
  
...So now that night, I sat pondering how I would go about this, when suddenly an idea struck me. It came as a shock as I was brooding over in a corner of my palace when Kagura rushed in. She attacked me with her Ryuujin no Mai and all it took was one clutch at her heart. The woman stopped and fell to her knees. Kagura, my most annoying servant, completely under my control. That always made me smile. And then I wondered. What if I could bridle my emotions just as I could control her? Carefully I lifted my tired form and slithered out from my castle once again. I gave a twisted smirk. This new body was so much more powerful, but I did miss my legs. Looking down at my hands, I slowly raised an arm to my chest and ran a nail across. This would be painful...Pointing all of my fingers forward, I plunged my hand into my chest, just above my stomach. Warm blood spurted from the wound and splashed my face. I closed my eyes, indulging in the scent and taste. But the pain! The wound itself caused little pain compared to the realization of what I'd just done. With my hand inside my body, I clasped a handful of muscle. I was too angry to not have done this. I was too determined to do this for tears. My hand quivering, I brought the piece of my body from the wound and cast it into the pool of water before me. This one piece would contain my emotions. I hoped it worked. 


	2. Likenesses

Ch.2 A refreshing feeling of anger overcame my heart as I watched the water beneath me swirl with my own blood. Yes, my love of Kikyo...I was certain it was gone! Heaving a sigh of exhaustion, I pulled a loose black strand of hair from my tired eyes. I needed to rest. Even if just for a little bit...  
  
The sun was rising. My eyes fluttered open, realizing it was morning.  
  
"Damn it." I growled.  
  
I shouldn't have let my guard down for that long. If Inuyasha or anyone would have seen me...Suddenly I noticed something on the ground before me. I smiled. It was my new servant.  
  
"Ah...so you are my new servant? Are you not?" I asked, expecting silent rebellion.  
  
"Yes Naraku." By his voice, I could tell he was a young adult, probably about Inuyasha's age.  
  
"So what is your name?" I asked.  
  
"Onigo. Just like you, Onigumo. I am you. You have dissolved your soul, and I am what has become of it."  
  
My expression remained cold. He was trying to intimidate me? Fair enough. At least he was well mannered.  
  
"How long have you been kneeling here like that?" I asked.  
  
Onigo looked up at me, his red eyes gleaming brightly in the sunlight. A mirror of my appearance before I nearly died all those years ago..."I've been here since you fell asleep, Naraku."  
  
"Ah...you do not call me Master?" I said calmly, anger quickly building behind my voice.  
  
"No. You are not my Master. I am you. We are as equals." His voice was a sickening monotone, just as Kohaku, but a lot more sinister.  
  
"Ah...but you forget that I hold the very essence to your existence. If I give but one slash to that heart of yours..." and I held out my hand...expecting a glowing red orb to appear in my palm.  
  
It didn't.  
  
At that moment, I was filled with an emotion I had not known for sometime. Slight...fear. This was too unusual to be happening. Why didn't I have Onigo's heart? But I wouldn't let him know that. Carefully hiding my apprehension I smiled, not saying a word.  
  
Onigo smiled back. Then without any seen effort, Onigo rose to his feet, his head and arms dangling as if he were some puppet...though I knew he had a mind of his own. But what I couldn't get out of my head was how much like Onigumo he was. His jet-black hair, his bright red eyes, the behaviors...all exactly like my wretched human form. Though the similarities were so unnerving, I had to admit it was truly fascinating. I had never produced a servant that much like myself. Maybe it was because I had never been more determined to rid myself of emotions before. But there were more important matters at hand than to think on Onigo's similarities to me. I had to first make him obey me.  
  
"Onigo...you are my servant. Bow before your master and listen to what I am about to command you."  
  
"Yes...Naraku."  
  
I nearly smiled. He'd gotten his stubbornness from me; that was certain. But would he be able to fight...perhaps Inuyasha? That would be a good test of strength.  
  
"Onigo, I've decided on what I'd like you to do for me. There is a certain hannyou I would like eliminated. Will you obey me?" I asked, rather telling him than asking.  
  
He looked off to the side, more interested in a frog jumping into the pool of water before us than listening to me.  
  
"If I choose to. Depends...is Kikyo going to be there?"  
  
I froze. How did...  
  
Onigo must have sensed my shift in moods and at that instant he smiled up at me.  
  
"Surprised I know about your little fetish? I told you Naraku. I know everything about you. I am you." Onigo sneered. This was getting old. And extremely annoying at that. I sent one of my tails into the brat and he flew back. Onigo's back hit into a tree trunk and he didn't even show signs of pain. An emotionless puppet. I didn't quite know what to think of him. He was so much like Onigumo and yet perhaps more sinister. But he couldn't be me. He just couldn't.  
  
"So Naraku, have you finally figured it out? You can not kill me. If you do, it will harm you. Perhaps even kill you. And you can't risk that." Onigo said with a sneer.  
  
"Whoever said I want to kill you. You're my slave and I was trying to make you follow orders. But I see that's not quite effective enough." I threatened, my whip-like tail slashing through the air.  
  
Onigo simply laughed. "You are so thick-headed and proud of your strength. This is ultimately futile against Kikyo's purification abilities. She is quite a bit stronger than you and the only thing I desire more than your utter undoing, is to have her. And once I have...I'll kill her. Why yes, that's very fitting." Onigo said to himself, trying to get under my skin.  
  
I wouldn't have it. But...did he truly mean he was going to...force her? Kikyo wouldn't let him get close enough to try. Of course, Onigo was starting to worry me so I wasn't quite so certain of that either.  
  
"So...you're going to attempt to rape the miko is that it? She wouldn't let you even get close. Kikyo will shoot you down before you can even catch a glimpse of her." I said triumphantly.  
  
Onigo smiled. "I've already seen her before. She's quite beautiful. And I understand there's...another girl here that's quite like Kikyo. But...not dead."  
  
"Do you mean the scrawny archer? The one that follows Inuyasha around? She is not Kikyo." I stated.  
  
And I truly believed that. Ever since I'd laid eyes on the wench, I realized what a nuisance she was. Inuyasha...was entertaining. She, on the other hand, was annoying. Right from the beginning finding hatred for me. Of course, most humans do hate me instantly, it's part of their nature. But Kikyo...when she'd first met me, her feelings were that of compassion. I don't know why I still remember that, even though it was fifty years ago. I don't expect anyone to be as kind as she was towards me and I never will. But the fact still remains. She was kind to me. And I suppose, this was what I wanted with my infatuation with her. Some sort of inner longing perhaps. This was part of my human nature. Why do all humans need to be cared for?! I stopped. Was I still...thinking like a human? If Onigo existed why did I still feel the same? Then...was I still in love with Kikyo? Looking back at Onigo, I wanted to believe the feeling had gone. Left me completely. But...it was so hard to tell. Suddenly, a smile crossed my lips. I knew just how to test it.  
  
"Onigo. You say you want to have Kikyo...am I correct?" I questioned, seeing Onigo's eyes light up with malice.  
  
"Yes Naraku." he nodded.  
  
"Then take her. I will watch. For my own...entertainment I suppose." I said.  
  
Onigo smirked. "Yes Naraku. But...I will not force myself on her immediately. I wish to...play with her first. Just so you're aware." the young demon-spawn said darkly.  
  
I wondered what he had in mind, but I decided not to question his methods. Onigo gave a quick bow and jumped into the treetops. He jumped from tree to tree in a similar fashion to the way I, and my puppets, chose to travel. Waiting for him to get a bit ahead, I followed him. He was going in the direction of Kikyo's old village...I hoped that Inuyasha wasn't there. Seeing Onigo with Kikyo...well...maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea after all... 


	3. Encounters

**Ch.3**

**Encounters**

When we finally arrived at Kikyo's old cottage, I couldn't help but think on what Onigo would try. I was, of course, enjoying the thought of each of the options. Keeping myself hidden in the shadowy boughs of the trees, I watched as Onigo finally made his move. The wind whipped his dark hair from his fiery eyes as he jumped from the high bough of a tree and landed on his feet. _SNAP!!!_ The horrible sound caught my attention and I jumped to see what had happened. His bare feet were covered in blood and twisted at an odd angle. Had he broken his ankles? If he had, it obviously must not matter to him all that much. All he did was look at his feet, fascinated.

_What an idiotic creation. In a few seconds, he'll be writhing on the ground. _I thought to myself as I coiled my body around several branches of my chosen tree.

But what I wondered about was why his ankles had broken. If he was truly a demon, the fall wouldn't have given him a scratch. Wait...what if he wasn't a demon? He was so much like me already; could he be as weak as I was when I first became a hannyou? Onigo sat on the ground and held his right foot in his hands, gently examining it with his blood-stained hands. A bone protruded from the bend of his ankle and he touched it, not even a hint of emotion on his face. I shuddered as he attempted to set the bone back in place. Suddenly a familiar sound met my ears. It was a soft noise, as some flying creature would make, but even more gentle than the frantic flapping of a bird. Kikyo's soul stealers had found Onigo. It would only be a matter of time before the miko herself would emerge from the wooded boundaries of the forest into the glade. Now this would be amusing. Onigo was in no condition to walk, let alone attack Kikyo. Then I saw her. An immaculate face, though ridden with sorrow. After fifty years she hadn't changed a bit. Onigo saw his prize and looked back up at me for a second, our eyes meeting. His red eyes shone with lust as he returned his gaze to Kikyo. She stared wistfully up at the tree I was lying in, and I wondered if she could sense my presence. Considering that she didn't shoot at me, I assumed I had been successful in masking my energy.

"Who are you?" she asked Onigo calmly.

Onigo plaintively whined in pain, clutching at his ankles and gently spoke. "I'm...my name is...I don't remember. I think I fell out of that tree." he cried, pointing up at where I was.

My eyes widened. What was he doing?

"Oh. Do you have a family?" she said kindly, her soul stealers swirling about her and Onigo.

Onigo smiled and without Kikyo seeing, once again glared at me. "Yes. I have a father." he said in a menacing tone.

Kikyo saw where his gaze was directed and stared as well. Seeing nothing of interest, she looked back at Onigo. She knelt beside him.

"So where would he be?" she asked.

Onigo pointed a long nail towards the south edge of the forest. "I think over that way."

Kikyo's eyes widened. Just recently a demon had attacked a village in that direction and killed every last person there. She felt responsible for Onigo now.

I remembered the demon assault as well. That boy was pulling her strings as if she were _his _puppet. This is what he must have meant by "playing" with her. It was right at that moment that Kikyo noticed his ankles. She frowned sympathetically and lightly touched the exposed bone in his right foot. He cringed, faking pain.

"I'm sorry. Here, let me help you." she said generously as her soul stealers swarmed around Onigo, lifting him into the air.

Now I knew what had happened. He'd broken his ankles on purpose to gain her sympathy. That was his weapon. I scowled as the slender dragons brought Onigo to Kaede's cottage. I wondered if the hag would be present. Such a nuisance she was... I was once more feeling irate though I knew not exactly why. Perhaps the thought of Kaede interrupting things. Or perhaps it was the fact that Onigo was the one with Kikyo. _No. That wasn't it_, I told myself. _I hate Kikyo. I'll kill her after this._ But even still the idea was forming in my head. Was I feeling...jealousy? This was not supposed to happen! I gritted my teeth and glared at the cottage before me. I told myself I would enjoy this, and I would. I had to. But now that Onigo and Kikyo had chosen to go inside, I would have to move to see them better. I could send a puppet, but it would be so much more...delicious to purvey the scene with my own eyes, with all the different sights, sounds, and scents right beside me. That would be delightful. But I had to take another form. A cumbersome beast like me could prove to be difficult to hide from Kikyo in a barren glade. My scarlet eyes glowed with suppressed power as I, with a sickening sound of crackling flesh and bone, reverted back to my human body. I cringed and shivered as the thin dragon tails wound about my arms before dissolving into my bare skin. It didn't necessarily hurt, but it did feel strange. And it no doubt would have looked disgusting to a passerby. I materialized my familiar white pelt and cast it about my shoulders as a robe, revealing only my chin in the fashion of my former puppets. I gracefully descended to the ground without even needing to bend my knees and hid near Kikyo's window. I felt like a powerless idiot sitting there like I was. But I had to make sure she didn't sense my presence. If Kikyo knew I'd come here...

"Lay here. The herbs should be relieving some of the pain in your legs by now." Kikyo said with a slight smile.

I felt a strange emotion building in my chest but I ignored it as I watched Kikyo look after him. I turned my head for a moment. What was going on?

"Thank you Kikyo." I heard Onigo say to her through the window.

Kikyo nodded to him.

"And Kikyo...you're very beautiful." he said with his old smile again.

Kikyo stopped and her eyes widened. Suddenly she turned around and grabbed her bow and fitted an arrow to it.

"Let me see your back!!!" she beckoned angrily.

I smiled. Now she would know who he was. The incriminating spider scar would give him away. I watched with anticipation as she lifted Onigo's shirt from his body. Then I nearly gasped. It wasn't there. No spider scar marred the flesh of his back. My hands were shaking. I still don't know whether it was in fury or fear. But I know I was most unhappy with this. Had I truly come here to watch Onigo with Kikyo? Or did I really wish for it to stop? At this point, I wasn't too sure of anything anymore.

Kikyo seemed satisfied that there was no scar and she smiled. "I'm sorry, I just thought that...never mind." she said softly, turning from him.

Onigo made his move. Instantly his ankles snapped back into place and he jumped up, hugging Kikyo from behind.

"Thought I was...Naraku? Never would Onigo be so weak to be associated with Naraku." he sneered, ramming into her with immense force.

I felt sick. Onigo's hands were all over her. She couldn't move due to her immense confusion and fear. His tongue traced a line down her neck and I shuddered. Then Kikyo pushed him off and pressed an arrow against into his throat.

"Stop this immediately Onigo or I'll kill you right here." she said forcefully.

Onigo licked his lips and nodded. "Fine. But you know you'll want me to come back to you, my Kikyo." he said with a smirk.

Then, he was gone. Perhaps he was back at the palace. I turned my back to leave when suddenly...

I cried out. An arrow plunged into my back. It didn't really hurt, it was just...unnerving. For there she stood, the core of my hatred, the object of my obsession over years past- Kikyo.

"Kikyo..." I hissed through clenched teeth, not knowing whether to attack or stand still.

She simply stared at me, emotionlessly. That was her reaction to everything, I'd discovered after years of watching her behavior and it was beginning to anger me. I took a few steps back, her putrid arrows dissolving into my skin, no longer a hindrance to my movement.

"I'll see you again, my priestess." I said calmly, flashing a dark smile as I distanced myself from her.

"Leaving just like that?"

I caught my breath.

"First, I'd like to know something." she said, inching closer to me.

Her soul-eaters whirred about my own head now and I barely resisted swatting one in annoyance.

"Was Kaede right? Are you still that frail Onigumo that I cared for all those years ago, only masked in demon power? If that is the case, then you can't kill me. But you see, I'm not the same caring miko as I was back then, and I can surely kill you."

I felt my face redden in frustration.

"Would you? Would you really try? I doubt you could do it. Not because you don't wish to. Only because you lack the strength." I stated, close enough to touch her.

I didn't know why she was letting me get this close to her. I didn't know, but I didn't care. She was here with me.

"Kill me, Naraku." she said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't pull away.

"And why are you asking me this?" I questioned, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Because it's interesting to know of something you can't do." she stated.

"Oh? I could. I will Kikyo. I'll kill you right in front of that foul hannyou Inuyasha that you so adore. And then I'll kill him." I threatened, hoping to anger her.

"Inuyasha...do not involve him."

I was somewhat shocked. Kikyo was in love with Inuyasha, but she wasn't acting like it.

"I don't think that I can now. What with all his...interfering in everything I do."

Then I saw it. A small, nearly impossible to see, smile played across her usually somber face. She must not have expected me to notice, but living with Kagura had made me aware of women's facial expressions.

"Tell me Kikyo...do you still love him?" I asked rather suddenly.

I wasn't expecting an answer from her at all...but I definitely wasn't expecting what would happen next.

"I can't have him. But I want to make sure that my reincarnation can't have him either."

"And what would you be willing to do to accomplish this?" I asked, staring down at her.

She turned her head.

I was becoming impatient. "I grow tired of your impudence, priestess. You say that you want Kagome dead and yet you do nothing about it." I stated.

"And neither do you. From what I've seen all you do is pick on those weaker than you and..."

That was it. The last straw. I don't usually get upset over something as trivial as attitude, but Kikyo was different. I stepped in front of her, holding her throat with my left hand and stroking her face with my right. It was a strange situation and she knew I could decide what I wanted either way. I think she knew of my feelings right then. She pushed me away.

"I knew it." she said with a laugh. "You're still in love with me aren't you?"

My answer?

"Love? You know nothing of me if you think that I, Naraku can feel such an emotion."

Yes it was a long answer. But it accomplished exactly what I wanted it to. She looked at me and glared. For now, that was how our relationship would have to stay. Slowly I began to walk backwards, my feet barely making any visible movement beneath my thick pelt. Kikyo's face shone with contempt as usual and I was beginning that was the only emotion she ever felt. Or...at least towards me, that is. I laughed. Or towards Inuyasha. That mutt would never possess _my_ Kikyo. This was my final thought before disappearing into my familiar cloud of black fog.

So sorry there weren't any lemony parts...yet. Also sorry for not updating for awhile, I've got lots of fics going...and I'm hopefully gonna post them all too! And


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

His Small Victory

((Wow! I never thought I would get so many reviews! Well…since people want me to continue…why not! I thank all of you for reading and I'm glad I'm doing alright.))

My feet touched the bare wooden floor of my bedchambers and a smile spread across my lips. Never was I more pleased to see Kagura's beautiful, scowling face before me. I always thought that woman was more appealing when those features were twisted in anger. At least she was far more entertaining to me.

"Naraku!" she yelled at me furiously, her deep eyes boring into me with all intensity.

However, I had no desire to listen to her droning words. My mind was elsewhere. For instead of Kagura, my thoughts were on my Miko…and of course the arrow she had sent into my back. She would pay for that, I promised. I could tear her to shreds and I knew I would enjoy it. But despite any immediate pleasure I could attain through physical pain, there was another more severe wound I could inflict. I could play with her more.

"What are you thinking of, Naraku-sama?"

The very voice of Enma- the great king of hell himself could not instill a greater loathing in me than the voice of that wretched demon-child Onigo. I turned to him, my blood red eyes narrowed at seeing his smug face smiling at me with all sincerity. His formerly broken ankles were now perfectly healed. In fact, he seemed to be showing off that fact-stretching his feet out from under a long red kimono he'd draped around his shoulders.

"I like playing with Kikyou very much. She is fun." The boy was smiling and laughing as if he were a real child. It lasted only a moment before his sinister smirk reappeared.

I didn't answer him. It is easy to imagine why. He lacked any purpose to me. His very presence was a hindrance and I could no longer bear the sight of him. It was, I think, in those moments that I completed my hatred for him. I'm not sure if it was his appearance or his words that accomplished this rare thing. Mm…such a tasteless emotion, hatred. I avoid it at all costs. Even towards Inuyasha. He always fascinated me with his independence, defending others, or whatever other convictions he had at the moment. A fine specimen of demon strength with human emotions to contend with. But with Onigo, I realized the truth about hatred. There is anger towards enemies, but that is not real hatred. Enemies remind you of what you are fighting for. Nothing makes one feel so important as to have a powerful enemy fighting to stop you. But hatred- real hatred as I felt for Onigo- has no reason. It is a feeling that there is no connection between the two of you. It is a feeling of indifference. I do not wish to admit this to anyone as it was weakness that led me to this. However, you have stayed with me this far and I find it important to mention.

"I know what you are thinking, Naraku. You have _regrets_ about creating me, don't you Naraku?" Onigo said, silently pulling the kimono tighter around his slender frame.

My crimson stare intensified. Regrets. That's not another emotion I wanted to delve into. Under my pale baboon skin pelt, I allowed a single whip-like tail to rip through the skin along my spine. I shivered for a moment at the unusual sensation, but kept my composure. Onigo watched me intently, not noticing what I was doing until it was too late. The tail, at a speed almost invisible to mortal eyes, shot out at him, wrapping swiftly around his leg just above the ankle.

"Now, my dear boy, you will really break your ankles." I tightened the hold, smiling at his inverted posture. It was not a smirk. It was a genuine smile. I was completely content as I slowly cut off the circulation to that foot. I watched as his ankle, changed color with all the intensity of a sunset: from red to mauve, then purple, then a deep blue. It was a beautiful thing to watch in its entirety.

Unfortunately, Onigo seemed to be enjoying this nearly as much as I was. He just smiled at me with that disgusting little grin of his. How could I take pleasure in his discomfort if there was none to be seen?

"Naraku, what are you going to do to him?" Kagura asked calmly, her red eyes fixated on Onigo's foot. I imagine she was pleased that for once, she was not the focus of my punishment. I had done much to her in the past and she was a good playmate. She would grit her teeth and stamp her feet like some impetuous fool. I loved her performances.

Onigo laughed loudly as I held him there and answered Kagura's question for me. "He's trying to make me obey him. But I don't think our Onigumo has the strength in him to do that."

There it was. That name again. Recently, it seemed I was hearing it quite a lot more often than I should have been. After all that effort I had gone through to rid myself of it, here it was in all its vulgarity. I couldn't bear to be around him another moment. The sting of Kikyou's arrows had crossed with my newfound revulsion for Onigo. I was in actual _pain_: mental and physical.

And so I let him go. I threw him against the floor like the puppet he was. I threw him so hard that dark blood flew from his mouth and nose. Kagura smiled at this. Whether it was from a love of pain, a disdain for Onigo, or a fear of me, I'm not certain. She is a fool. For what I had done had given Onigo the pleasure of seeing an emotional reaction from me. He had tasted what few would ever partake of. And in that sense, even as he writhed in pain for a moment, it was truly happiness that bubbled up within him.

He had been given a small victory over his master.

So he left without another word, completely satiated in his goal. As he disappeared from the room, Kagura knelt to the ground before me.

"Master…he has gone then? To care for his wounds?" she questioned. I was very pleased to hear the hatred in her voice.

"Those are nothing to him. To a pure demon such as Onigo, such a small thing is nothing to bear. Unlike your inability to brace my attacks, this demon is far more formidable. Not to mention, completely independent."

This sort of statement should have instilled pride within me for my creation. But not him. Not this one whom I hated.

"Kagura, I wish to sleep now. Keep Onigo away from me until I send for him."

I had told Kagura two lies. The first was that I would never send for Onigo. The second was that I was planning to sleep. As she gave an unwilling bow to me, I tore away from that room with all speed I could muster at that moment. My baboon-skin robe brushed the ground as I practically flew from that castle. Kagura witnessed this escape, but she knew not to question me. Blind obedience at its finest.

After what seemed like hours, I found a quiet grove which I deemed was far enough away from that wretched beast Onigo. I rested against a large tree, wrapping the baboon-skin tightly around myself. I would wait here for a time. I looked around at the forest and noticed something unusual. The tree that I was resting against had been struck by lightning. I could still smell the pungent aroma of burning decay and it sickened me. But more than that, its scarred and gnarled bark reminded me of something familiar. It seemed like so long ago had I writhed within those stained bandages, my own skin a mass of thick scars. Her hands had caressed that skin, her very presence a healing touch…

I didn't want to think of Onigumo now. I didn't want to think of Kikyou now.

So I reduced the ancient tree to a pile of charred limbs and ashes. I decided it was time to keep moving.


	5. The Spider and the Flower

Onigo

Chapter 5

The Spider and the Flower

Everything was peaceful in this forest glade. That was definitely a sensation I was unaccustomed to. It's difficult to explain the sensation of peace, but I will try my best. Here in the woods, the light was filtered through leaves of jade, casting jeweled tones on my pale skin. In my palace, all was dark. The very air seemed to encroach upon you, its wispy tendrils snaking about your throat as you sit in dank solitude. Here, it was silent, but alive. There were forest spirits here; I could sense them around me, although I saw none. This was the sharpest contrast from my palace. Everyone, everything…even I was not fully alive there. But here was life in its finest form…and here I sat- Naraku: destroyer, hell-bringer. A small smirk passed my lips. It was rather ironic. I suppose that even in tranquil moments, it is difficult to control sarcastic tendencies, which I of course must apologize for. Also, I'm getting a bit sidetracked. It was a lovely forest after all. Anyhow, as I sat here, I felt a familiar sensation against my skin: mist. It was not a heavy fog, as I normally used to conceal myself, but a clean mist. As it swirled around me, I imagined my thoughts now held a similar consistency. It was an interesting image to me; all my wishes and desires in a literal haze as they jostled against each other in my head. What was I doing? What did I even want with Kikyou? What did I want _in general_? Lately, everything had become so clouded. It wasn't like me, really. In the weeks prior to this little escapade, everything had been going relatively smoothly. Alright, maybe not perfectly smooth, but smooth enough, considering the vast amount of effort gathering jewel shards and defeating my enemies requires. If there was another way to rid myself of the complications of emotional attachment, I was ready to try it.

_Do you want my help, Naraku?_

A chill crept up my spine. Someone was here…perhaps from the mists. I looked around trying to think of what forest spirits lived here. Most, I knew, would be afraid of me. If this one was not, either they did not know me, or I had a new threat to worry about. The voice was neither male nor female- human nor demon. Whatever it was, it was ancient. Far older than me, far older than any spirit I had encountered in a long time.

"I need no one's help." I responded curtly. I searched the forest for any recognizable life form, but only felt the presence around me. "I am Naraku. Join with me. That way, you shall feel complete power." I said this boldly, although I was undoubtedly intimidated by whatever it was speaking to me.

_Ha! Power! The power you received all those years ago are ebbing from you. Even as you stand here, the life ebbs slowly from you. Immortality has been gifted to only few, and those who possess it are unwilling to share._

The voice rang in my ears, but also throughout my mind and my very core. I was definitely feeling a bit…intimidated. It was not because this was a powerful spirit, but because I could not sense its power at all. It seemed to be only a mist.

_Be wary of Onigo. He is not who you think. You are not who you think. For the withered flower shall destroy the spider. Death shall seize its web, slowly pulling on each end until all is lost…and all is won. Both shall live, but both must die. What you fear most will consume you completely. But do not fear it. Do not fear what is to come._

With that, the mist departed once more. I was intimidated, but oddly, the peace which I had found in the forest had stayed with me the entire time. Perhaps The Spirit had been correct. Perhaps I didn't need to fear what was going to happen. Even so, I didn't like the message I had been given. The spider…I thought of my own mark which now appeared on the backs of my creations. The Spirit had been talking about me…or all of us who bore the spider. Now…the withered flower… I had a lot of enemies, but I was unsure of who or what this might refer to. My thoughts, of course, began with Kikyo. She was the only one of my enemies who I believed was powerful enough to kill me. Yet, she had not. This perplexed me to no end. Perhaps she would determine to finally destroy me? Or maybe I had some other enemy that I did not know of. Perhaps it was Onigo. I was unsure of his power, and I felt he intended to kill me. Now I was very troubled. I couldn't even begin to figure out any of what I was struggling with. It was as if creating Onigo had led to more problems than fixing any. It is very uncharacteristic of me to say, but I will admit I made a tremendous error in creating him. Unfortunately, as I would soon learn, this would not be the last of my great mistakes.

((Switching perspectives))

Naraku is hell. His very name is a representative of what he is, or at least what he is to me. From the day I met that dying, burned creature in the cave, I had become entangled in his web of deceit, never to escape for the rest of the time I spend on this earth. It is not a matter I take lightly. Although much has changed in my life, or rather, afterlife, his existence is one factor that remains constant. I wonder what I would do without him. It is an interesting idea; but one which I can not hardly imagine. I think we will go on existing in this world together for the rest of eternity, until one is able to destroy the other. I am able to kill him. I know that I am. And yet, every chance I have has been ruined. I am confused as to why this occurs, but I will continue onward. I have much to do; his existence only complicates my own. So as I sat in reflection over what Naraku had said to me in those odd moments, I formed a question:

Does he love me?

It was a question I had thought about before. Back when I was a young girl, still caring for the wretched Onigumo, I knew of his lust for me. I used to wonder if it was more than that, as any young girl is wont to do when a man pays attention to her. I knew Inuyasha loved me. That was all I needed at the time. Still, the thought persisted for years. Even after Onigumo resurfaced as the demon he is now, the idea plagued me.

Does he love me?

There were moments when I wondered. He had taken me prisoner before. I had found myself at his mercy several times, and yet he had forgone the opportunity to take my life. And now, there was our current situation. He had created a new demon, although I knew not why. This demon was interested in me; his motives unknown. Also, Naraku had once again neglected to kill me. Was this done out of some love for me? Perhaps it was only my fancy. It had been so long since I had known that sensation; the idea that someone could or would love me is beyond fathoming now. I was not even human anymore. Even so, I knew he could not love me. Not in the genuine sense of the word anyway. He was, as I said before, hell. He was completely evil; therefore incapable of such things. As I sat alone, reflecting on his visit, I thought now of his sinister intentions.

He must want something with me. The spider was tugging at me in his web. However, this time I would not be toyed with. I stood up from the spot where he had left me and retrieved my bow. There were a few others who saw Naraku as often as I did, and I was about to pay a few visits.

While I am unsure I can update my story on a regular basis, I hope there are still people who read this. Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and for simply reading it.


End file.
